disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Recess: School's Out
Recess: School's Out is Recess' first movie. Summary School's out at Third Street School, but T.J. is upset, because his friends have all decided to go to various camps to improve their skills. T.J. unhappily rides around town, doing things by himself, when he notices that there's something going on at the school. He sneaks inside and finds the school using a tractor beam to levitate a safe. Panicked, he tries to tell his parents and the police, but they don't believe him. When he gets Principal Prickly to come to see what's going on, he is dematerialized. T.J. uses his sister Becky's diary to blackmail her into driving to all the camps to pick his friends up. T.J. and his friends steal a box of documents, but filled with no information, T.J's friends then accuse him of making up an idea just to bring them back. They are about to head back to their camps when they see the tractor beam come out of the school and shoot out a green laser and agree that something is going on in the school. The next day, T.J. finds Prickly's golf pants in a dumpster; T.J. and his friends begin to infiltrate the school at night. While there, they are caught spying and flee. T.J. is captured and is put in a storage room where he finds Prickly gagged and all tied up. A man named Dr. Phillium Benedict enters the room to speak to them. After Benedict leaves, Prickly relates how, back in the spring of 1968, he and Benedict were best friends. Benedict then became the principal of Third Street School. During a private conversation with Prickly, Benedict showed him that he had intended a move to abolish recess as a way to improve test grades. Prickly went to the superintendent as a mean of convincing Benedict to change his mind. The superintendent instead fired him and promoted Prickly to principal. To make matters worse, Benedict's girlfriend, Muriel P. Finster, broke up with him, driving Benedict into a hateful vengeance. Later, Prickly says, Benedict went on to become Secretary of Education but was fired when he tried to abolish recess again nationwide. T.J. and Prickly escape, but they are caught again. T.J. uses his walkie-talkie (in Prickly's drawer) and tells his friends Benedict wants to destroy summer vacation. T.J.'s friends go through the box of documents again. Spinelli finds a date book that says lunar perigee (which happens to be 12:22 the next afternoon) on it; Gretchen deduces that Benedict is trying to move the moon's orbit via tractor beam when it is closest to the Earth, which as a result, will create a new Ice Age. Benedict reveals to T.J. and Prickly that his ultimate plan is to make summer winter so that kids will be forced inside to study. T.J.'s friends gets Becky to drive to the camps again, where they pick up all the children. Gus draws up the plans to attack the school. T.J. and Prickly escape the cage that Benedict has imprisoned them in. Gus' plan works, and most of the guards and ninjas are knocked out or captured. All the kids pour into the auditorium. Another set of guards protects Benedict as he prepares to pull the lever. However, Muriel P. Finster arrives. After rejecting Benedict again, she brings the teachers in and a fight breaks out. During the fight, Prickly punches Benedict in the chest, but as Benedict slumps, he triggers the beam and Prickly cannot reverse it. T.J. tosses his baseball to Vince, whose accurate arm destroys the machine. Benidict and his gang then get arrested for theft and breaking and entering. T.J.'s friends inform him they intend to spend the rest of their summer with him, and T.J. rushes into Prickly's office to thank him, only to be thanked by Prickly for reminding him of why he went into teaching in the first place: to help kids. T.J. runs off with his friends, while Prickly puts on the peace symbol necklace, a memento of his past friendship. Cast *Vince LaSalle - Rickey D'Shon Collins *Mikey Blumberg (Speaking) - Jason Davis *Gretchen Grundler - Ashley Johnson *T.J. Detweiler (Speaking) - Andrew Lawrence *Gus Griswald (Speaking) - Courtland Mead *Ashley Spinelli - Pamela Adlon *Principal Prickly - Dabney Coleman *Mikey Blumberg (Singing) - Robert Goulet *Becky Detweiler - Melissa Joan Hart *Fenwick - Peter MacNicol *Miss Finster/Mrs. Detweiler - April Winchell *Dr. Phillium Benedict - James Woods *Guard #2 - Diedrich Bader *Miss Grotke - Allyce Beasley *Tech #1 - Gregg Berger *Sam - Klee Bragger *Bald Guy - Clancy Brown *Guard #1 - Dan Castellaneta *King Bob - Toran Caudell *Ashley Quinlan/Ashley Tomassian - Rachel Crane *Cap'n Sticky - E.G. Daily *Colonel O'Malley - R. Lee Ermey *Dr. Lazenby/Tech #2 - Ron Glass *Dr. Rosenthal - Tony Jay *Mr. Yamashiro - Clyde Kusatsu *Mort Chalk - Charles Kimbrough *Lunchlady Irma/Opera Director/Dr. Steinheimer - Tress MacNeille *Lunchlady Harriet - Andrea Martin *Ashley Armbruster - Anndi McAfee *Technician - Mark Robert Myers *Dave/Randall Weems - Ryan O'Donohue *Golfer #2/Scientist #2 - Phil Proctor *Jordan - Patrick Renna *Cop #2 - Kevin Michael Richardson *Golfer #1 - Jack Riley *Gelman/Soldier Kid - Justin Shenkarow *Hustler Kid - Michael Shulman *Ashley Boulet/Swinger Girl/Upside-Down Girl - Francesca Smith *Counselor - Kath Soucie *Superintendent - Robert Stack *Coach - Ken Swofford *Cop #1 - Nick Turturro *Captain Brad/Lawson - Erik von Detten *Coach Kloogie/Mr. Detweiler - Paul Willson Additional Voices Artists *Wendy Hoffman *Ashley Michael Bell *John Bruno *Steve Buelin *Ben Diskin *Erin Donavan *Murphy Dunnne *Ashley Edner *Jessica Gee *Jackie Gonneau *Charity James *Richard Jannone *Jack Johnson *Danielle Judovits *Erica Miller *Sarah Rayne *Aaron Spann *Doug Store *W.K. Stanton *Glen-Bob Sweet *Shane Sweet Category:Movies